


I'm sorry there is no rain

by LatinMayonnaise



Series: Canon Compliant HQ!! Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bokuaka do be living in my mind rent free and this is the result, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Me? Not writing angst? 2020 changed me, References to Jane Austen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinMayonnaise/pseuds/LatinMayonnaise
Summary: "I don't know, I guess I'd like to say I know you pretty well.""I'd like to say that I know you pretty well too. You're one of my best friends and you're still so hard to read, Akaashi.""What do you mean by that?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Canon Compliant HQ!! Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	I'm sorry there is no rain

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many headcanons for all of the haikyuu characters and couples they have been living in my mind rent free for more than a month now and i'm tired
> 
> my peak was surviving one hour of bokuto saying "hey hey hey" and now i know why akaashi looks so dead inside
> 
> -
> 
> just a reminder that english is not my first language and if i don't know how to write in portuguese please assume im shit at english too
> 
> also no beta so there will be errors

29 - 28. Match point for Fukurodani. Akaashi breathed heavily while staring at the other side of the court into Kenma's eyes. It was weird thinking that this was the last game for both of them. Hearing the whistle he looked to the ball for a second before turning to see it flying towards Nekoma's side of the net.

It was a really long rally, Akaashi wanted it to be done at the same time he didn't want it to ever end. He also knew who was watching him and he wanted to make him proud.

Seeing the look of pure astonishment in Kenma's face when he did a dump instead of setting the ball for his outside hitter was something else. Hearing the whistle again and the screams of happiness from his team was exhilarating.

"Sorry,  _ Kitty _ ."

Kenma let out a sigh and turned to him with a small smile "Shut up, Keiji." And he proceeded to collapse in the middle of the court from the long game "I'm gonna miss this."

"Me too."

Their conversation was cut short by the rest of Fukurodani literally jumping on Akaashi, screaming about his really nice kill.

* * *

After all of the formalities, Akaashi was free to wind down and get away from all those people, he was happy they won and that everyone was happy for them but it was too many people at once, the tip of his fingers could not take much more of this before they started to bleed.

God, dinner was going to be a hard time for his brain right now.

"That was a nice dump, your logical brain that saw Kenma wasn't expecting that, just won the nationals." A voice startled him from where he was hiding in an empty hallway.

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi smiled.

"Hey!" Bokuto ran with open arms, hugging Akaashi and lifting him off the ground and spinning him around "I missed you, Akaashi!"

"You saw me not even a week ago." He hugged back, letting the other spin him around, enjoying the bear hug and burying his face in Bokuto's neck.

He smelled like home, like volleyball practice and going home together, like late nights after studying sessions. Akaashi missed seeing Bokuto everyday and this year wasn't easy and even if they did meet up whenever they could, it wasn't the same.

"Yeah, but that's a lot of days already and I spent a week with you before, so I was Akaashi Spoiled." Bokuto let Akaashi down and stepped back, not going too far, only enough to see his face.

"Akaashi Spoiled?" His brows went down in a confused frown.

"Like, I saw you everyday for a week! And then suddenly no Akaashi! That just made me miss you more." The audacity of this 6'1 man looking like a baby with his pout, his sad gold eyes and his hair that went up and down with his humor.

Akaashi couldn't say he didn't understand what Bokuto was talking about. A week and a few days ago, Bokuto came to stay in his house with him for the excuse of 'Your parents are out Agashee and I can help you train for nationals and I really miss you' and Akaashi being himself and having a lot of weak spots for Bokuto Koutarou could not say no.

"You're a big baby, Bokuto."

"Akashi! Didn't you miss me too?!"

Akaashi let out a small laugh, covering his mouth with his hand "Of course I did."

And just like that he was trapped in a bear hug again, not really minding being crushed by Bokuto's strong,  _ very strong _ , arms. He looked up from his place buried in the other's chest to see Bokuto looking down. Greenish blue locked into gold.

"Akaashi-senpai!" One of the first year's voice echoed in the hallway, accompanied by his footsteps "Everyone is asking for you so we can go to din-" He looked between the pair while they jerked back from each other "Am I interrupting something?"

"Ah, no, it was nothing. Ahn…" Akaashi turned to Bokuto, trying to calm down "Do you want to come with us?"

They weren't doing anything, just two old friends who missed each other hugging and staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

Not thinking about his feelings is something Akaashi is pretty good at, ignoring the truth and doing things the way he judges the most appropriate and these rarely involve any sentiment at all. Even knowing that, he was never quite able to keep his feelings for Bokuto that well concealed.

It was just that something in the other just put all his walls down.

"It's your dinner, Captain. Go celebrate, I can go back with Kuroo."

"C'mon, it's a Fukurodani dinner and as far as I'm concerned, you're still an owl, Bokuto-san." Convincing Bokuto wasn't that complicated when you still had all his weak points memorized "I'm pretty sure one more chair is not gonna be that hard to put on the table."

"Fine, but only because the captain of the winner team of nationals is asking me to go." With a proud smile and soft eyes, Bokuto turned and Akaashi had to reboot his whole brain before walking behind the others, feeling the heat spread on his cheeks, he prayed for the blush to be minimal and not something people could see.

By the look Onaga gave him, Akaashi knew his prayer did not work.

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly fine, half of his mind was trying to ignore the reason he thought that was because of Bokuto being there, the other half was too busy swooning everytime Bokuto looked at him.

Just like any other time he spent with Bokuto.

"Akaashi-kun, do you need a ride home?" The new manager, a second year from his class, asked.

"Oh, my house is actually near so I can just walk, thank you." She went out with a wave and a 'Take care then.'

Akaashi turned to Bokuto, who was already looking at him with a face he has been quite acquainted with since his first year "Yes, Bokuto, we can stay the night at my house because it's closer."

"Man, how do you do that everytime?"

"Do what?"

"Read my mind."

His mouth closed and opened a few times, not knowing exactly what to answer. The long explanation would be how can you not know someone you have been paying attention to for three years? How can you not know every expression and what they mean when you have his weaknesses in a notebook and memorized in your mind? That's why he went with the short one.

"I don't know, I guess I'd like to say I know you pretty well."

"That's not it all, tho." Bokuto began walking in the direction of Akaashi's house "I'd like to say that I know you pretty well too. You're one of my best friends and you're still so hard to read, Akaashi."

"What do you mean by that?"

As Bokuto thinks hard for how to answer, they fall into a quiet pace side by side as cold wind made them shiver when it passed through them. Only when Bokuto suddenly stopped that Akaashi noticed how long they walked in silence, just two turns and they would be home.

"I think what I mean is that you probably know everything I feel, how I think and predict what I'll do next just with a look. But when I look at you it's rare the moments you're open enough for me to see how you're really feeling."

"Ah." Akaashi knew Bokuto was looking at him, but that was a star too shiny and too open for him to focus on right now, so he looked up to where other stars would be if Tokyo wasn't so bright on it's own "That's because I make an effort to hide myself from others and you just feel so freely and with an intensity that I'm jealous of."

"So you know everything I feel? Even the things I try to hide?" His voice was so gentle and quiet that Akaashi's eyes went down before he could think of not doing it "Even my darkest secrets?"

"If you hide it well, there is no way that I would know it, Bokuto-san."

"We have known each other for three years, Akaashi, you can call me Koutarou."

"You're not making any attempt to call me Keiji either."

Humming lowly, Bokuto resumed their walk and was the first one to break eye contact. Akaashi's mind was working fast now, thinking about what feelings Bokuto would have to try to hide from him, the older always wore his heart on his sleeve showing every moment he was sad, happy, cautious, confident.

This conversation would be something that messed with his sleep routine for sure.

"So do you know how I feel about you or did I hide it well,  _ Keiji _ ?"

The first thing Akaashi noticed was the way his given name rolled out of Bokuto's mouth, that shouldn't be allowed in public  _ holy fuck.  _ The next thing was the implication that his affections weren't unrequited and probably very much mutual.

He almost fell face down into the sidewalk trying to not stop walking and maintain his posture. Adding to his ungraceness at that moment was a crack in his voice when he said:

"What?!"

"I'm going to take that as I was good at hiding it."

"Why would you hide it?"

"Because you don't feel the same?"

Now Akaashi stopped with a stomp and turned to Bokuto with wide eyes in exasperation. Bokuto had the decency to look a little shocked by his reaction.

"I may not be the most expressive person on the planet, but I have your weaknesses memorized. I did not mind a single time when we would spend time after practice doing more practice because I got to see you smile every time you got a spike just right or because when you didn't get it right, I'd have a change to be the reason behind that smile by saying things I knew would make you happy. And for the past three years I have been looking at you like you're the only star in the sky, which honestly for me you are."

He looked at Bokuto's stunned face for two more seconds before casting his eyes downward to stare at the ground. That was a lot more than he intended on revealing.

"Mister Keiji, I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I have come to Tokyo with the single object of seeing you… I had to see you. I have fought against my better judgement, my family's expectations, the inferiority of your birth by rank and circumstance. All these things I am willing to put aside and ask you to end my agony. I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honour of accepting my hand."

Akaashi was astonished, he remembered it, Bokuto remembered that one of the first sleepovers they had Akaashi made him watch Pride and Prejudice. Bokuto had asked him why he liked that movie so much and for the first time in his life Akaashi explained why without fear of being made fun off.

_ "Because I think deep down I'm a romantic and that movie, that book, was one of the first enemies to lovers to have been executed so beautifully. Also I'd very much like to receive a confession that looked more like an insult than a confession, to make it a little spicy. The rain is also important for the aesthetic." _

_ "That's very specific, Akashi." _

Akaashi was sure he couldn't fall even more for Bokuto, and yet, here he was.

"You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love - I love - I love you. And wish from this day forth never to be parted from you." Akaashi answered with a smile.

"Well then…" Bokuto gently held Akaashi's hands and pressed a small kiss to his knuckles "Your hands are cold."

Not being able to hold it anymore, he let out a small laugh, not really believing what was happening, if this was a dream don't ever wake him up.

"I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry there is no rain." Bokuto put his cold hand on Akaashi's cheeks pulling him closer.

"You'll have to do it again when it's raining then, Koutarou." He tangled his fingers in Bokuto's hair, close enough now for their lips to brush against each other.

"Anything for my world."

**Author's Note:**

> should i write my kagehina fic idea too or should i just stop here before im in too deep? who knows? not me.
> 
> if you liked this please leave some kudos and a comment these make me so happy.
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
